Filozof w ciemności
by Daghmarre
Summary: Noce należą do pustynnego filozofa, który postanowił w jedną z nich uchylić rabek swych myśli.


**FILOZOF W CIEMNOŚCI**

Dni na pustyni są takie, jakby ich tak naprawdę nie było. Jedna chwila przeciągająca się w wyczerpującą wieczność, moment, który trwa, wciąż taki sam, niezmienny. Nabrzmiałe słońce wylewa niewysłowiony żar na cierpiącą ziemię. To jak miejsce egzekucji: bez chmur, zlitowania. Sama bezpośredniość, promienie pod kątem prostym i nic więcej.

Ciężkie. Ciężkie jak brzemię rozpalonego nieba są dni na pustyni.

Pytasz się o noce? Zbyt wiele ich widziałem, zbyt wiele czułem. Na pustyni nie ma snu, życie budzi się o zmroku. Zwierzęta wychodzą na polowanie, rośliny oddychają z ulgą, piasek nabiera indywidualności. I to przenikliwe zimno, pustka, esencja samotności. Na pustyni jest się samotnym nawet w towarzystwie. Przestrzeń. Smutne morze pełne niczego. Można zatracić nawet samego siebie w tym niczym.

Pustynia nie jest przyjemnym miejscem. W nocy lubię w niej tylko i wyłącznie niebo upstrzone złotymi gwiazdami, tak lodowatymi, jak powietrze wokół, w dzień zaś nienawidzę każdego ziarenka piasku. To dziwne, że jestem dzieckiem pustyni. Lecz czy to ważne? Czy gdybym był zwany dzieckiem kwiatów, lasów albo rzek, czy zmieniłoby to coś? Czy róża pachniałaby inaczej, gdyby nie nadano jej tej nazwy?

Co robię w te długie noce? Myślę. Albo i nie. Siedzę. Spaceruję w myślach.

W pewien sposób śpię. Odpoczywam z otworzonymi oczami.

Trudno powiedzieć, co w tedy robię. Nic konkretnego. Wiesz, w mojej głowie siedzi wiele rzeczy i one wypływają wtedy na wierzch. Wczuwam się w myśli mojego wnętrza, zanurzam się w emocjach bez czynnego w nich uczestniczenia.

Czasem oglądam moją własną kolekcję twarzy. Twarzy tych, których zabiłem. Przechowuję je pod powiekami. Przeglądanie ich to dobra zabawa. Każda z tych twarzy jest inna, zlękniona albo zawzięta, rozpłakana albo wykrzywiona w paroksyzmie bólu, nieludzka albo przepełniona uczuciami. To piękne. Jak w galerii obrazów szalonego artysty, psychopatycznego wariata z okrutnymi upodobaniami, którym jest nie kto inny jak tylko ja sam. Tak, jestem artystą. Niektórzy nazywają życie sztuką, ja przybieram ją w welon śmierci. Piękno. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, ile piękna znajduje się w twarzach tuż przed przecięciem nici ich kruchego życia. Ludzie są naczyniami, delikatnymi pojemnikami, w których kryje się cud. Czas. Momenty. Intensywniejsze niż milion pustyń. Czasami to właśnie widać w ich oczach. Jestem pełen podziwu dla swojego warsztatu, że potrafię to uchwycić na zawsze.

Kręcisz nosem? Nie zrozumiesz, dopóki sam się nie przekonasz, o co mi chodzi.

Nawet nie próbuj o to pytać. Sam nie wiem, dlaczego ci to wszystko mówię. Ciesz się z tego, że możesz się dowiedzieć tylko rzeczy. Niewielu dostąpiło tego zaszczytu. Niewielu miało potem możliwość się tym pochwalić. Dziś odpowiem ci na wszystko. Ta noc jest nocą wyznań.

Zamilkłeś. Czyżbyś nie miał pytań?

Czas? Czas jest jak inni ludzie: pojawiają się na mojej drodze i znikają. Nie dostrzegam ich płynnego strumienia, nie są warci uwagi. Dni i noce są do siebie podobne jak ziarna piasku. Co prawda to tylko złudzenie. Ale tak to odczuwam.

Ludzie przemykają obok mnie. Nie potrafią wywołać na mnie żadnego wrażenia, dopóki nie są silni albo nie umierają na moich oczach. Tak właściwie to są zupełnie nieprzydatni.

Czas.

Zawsze wydawało mi się, że tykanie zegara to bujda. Są tylko stany i odczucia: życie i śmierć, nuda i akcja, wędrowanie i stagnacja. Zegary nie są potrzebne, gdy odbierasz dni i noce tak, jak ja. Nie mam czym omierzać upływu chwil; nie znam przerwy na nieobecność, na sen. Wszystko zlewa się dla mnie w jeden ciąg. W życie.

Czy ma dla mnie jakieś znaczenie? Dopóki istnieję, jest interesujące. Potem przestanę odczuwać i wszystko będzie dla mnie jeszcze bardziej obojętne niż teraz. To chyba oczywiste.

Ach. Pytałeś o życie innych. No tak. To do ciebie podobne.

Dla mnie wartość ma ich śmierć. Walory estetyczne. Wrażenie, jakie na mnie zrobią.

Przyjemność? Mówiłem ci, jestem artystą. Koneserem śmierci. Egocentrykiem. Nie potrafię spojrzeć na czyjeś życie z innej perspektywy niż mój kąt widzenia. Ale czy egoistą, wykorzystującym ich dla własnej przyjemności? Do tego etapu moich rozważań jeszcze nie dotarłem. Mam jeszcze wiele przytłaczających dni i bezsennych nocy przed sobą na dojście do prawdy. Mojej prawdy.

W końcu jestem egocentrykiem, jak wspomniałem. Nie ma dla mnie innej prawdy niż moja własna. To bardzo wygodne. Miękkie, jak piasek pustyni, płynne i elastyczne. Może to dlatego jestem dzieckiem pustyni.

Patrz, zaczyna świtać. Czas pytań pomału się kończy. Szczerość ma swoje granice. Słońce dnia jest bezczelne, słońce pustyni nie zna litości. Dojrzy wszystko, dotrze wszędzie. Nic się nie uchowa. Zabójcze błogosławieństwo.

Co tam szepczesz? Że tak powinno brzmieć moje imię? Zabójcze błogosławieństwo?

A może… Może ono właśnie tak brzmi.

Świta. Widzę pierwsze promienie słońca. Ciąg dalszy, dopełnienie, następny wagon, nieskończoność aż po śmierć.

Nie, nie bredzę. Mówię na głos wszystkie moje myśli. Chciałeś się przecież dowiedzieć, o czym myślę w nocy.

Tak, to już koniec. Już nic więcej nie powiem. Nie mam ochoty. Widzisz, jestem zaczarowany. Gdy słońce dotknie pustyni, to miejsce zamiera aż do chwili, gdy nie nadchodzi noc. Ze mną jest podobnie. Zamilknę na cały dzień. Chyba ci to pasuje. Będziesz miał okazję się wygadać, jak zwykle. A ja będę wiernym słuchaczem. Wiernym, milczącym grobem. Dni należą do ciebie, słoneczny. Noce są moje.

W jutrzejszą też do ciebie przyjdę. Ale będę milczał. Nie chcę już mówić. To męczące i wymagające. Dbam o swój komfort. I zawsze biorę z życia to, czego pragnę. Bez zbędnych słów. Dlatego będę jutro w nocy milczał.

Mam ochotę na coś innego niż rozmowa. Nie pytaj, na co. Dowiesz się po zmierzchu, gdy nadejdę niespodziewanie.

Albo może przeczuwasz już teraz.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lipiec 2007

Od autorki: Jak uważasz, z kim rozmawiał czerwonowłosy filozof?


End file.
